


Frightened to death

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Phrases, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: Noon on the twenty seventh, the day after Mycroft and John's wedding, Sherlock and Mark were cooking lunch, since their boyfriends had hangovers. A little after twelve twenty, Greg finally came down, because he only had a small headache. He also needed more Tylenol. “Papa, look daddy and Mark made chicken noddle soup!” Colin exclaimed running up and hugging Greg. Greg smiled as he sat down by his son, and Sherlock got him a bowl of soup.Not edited sorry for mistakes, also a day late because it deleted and i didn't realize, but it was done yesterday.





	

Noon on the twenty seventh, the day after Mycroft and John's wedding, Sherlock and Mark were cooking lunch, since their boyfriends had hangovers. A little after twelve twenty, Greg finally came down, because he only had a small headache. He also needed more Tylenol. “Papa, look daddy and Mark made chicken noddle soup!” Colin exclaimed running up and hugging Greg. Greg smiled as he sat down by his son, and Sherlock got him a bowl of soup.

“I see that. Did they do a good job?” Greg asked, and Sherlock popped him on the back of the head. “What you know I love you, and your cooking. At least I'd hope I love your cooking, I taught you.” This earned Greg another pop, and then a peck on the lips once Sherlock sat down. Jackson had come down about the first time Sherlock popped Greg on the back of the head, and him and Mark were now chuckling at them.

“I love you too.” Sherlock said, this time Colin didn't even care about the kiss, or confessions of love.

“Daddy, this good.” Colin said.

“Thank you, me and Mark were hoping you'd like it.”

“I do.” 

“Good, when you are finished eating we have to go shopping.” Greg gave Sherlock a confused look. “Me and Colin have shopping to do, without you.” Sherlock explained without giving away what all they were doing.

“Fine, don't tell me, but we're going to that movie tonight don't forget.” Greg said. Once everyone was done Jackson, Mark, and Xavier went off as a family. “Be careful, and is Syd going with you or staying here?”

“Yeah, Sydney wanted to stay with you. Also when have I not been careful?”

“Maybe the ten thousand times you almost died. All those times you've frightened me to death.”

“I promise I will be careful. By the way you've also frighten me to death thousands of times. I love you, see you two later.” Sherlock then carried Colin to the rented car, and they started birthday shopping. Greg's birthday is March twenty eighth, but Colin and Sherlock hadn't had time to shop. They decided to go to one of the malls. 

They ended up shopping until five, which was a half hour until they had to leave for the movie. Colin got Greg a picture frame, and they printed out a picture of the three of them the first day on vacation. Sherlock bought him a gold watch, and had In the nick of time, engraved on the inside. They went back to the house, and made it just in time to leave. Sherlock hid the gifts then net Greg, Sydney, and Colin in the car. They were heading to see The Secret Life of Pets. 

They were buying popcorn and soda when a lady about Sherlocks age walked up to them. “Sherlock, it's good to see you again, and on different circumstances. Is this your husband and kids?” The lady asked.

“It's good to see you to Elenor. Yes this is my husband Greg, our son Colin, and then our niece Sydney. How has your family been?” Sherlock asked clearly worried about something.

“My mothers great, father is still life in jail. My siblings and me all have gotten married and have kids.”

“Yeah, Mrs. Hudson told me that.”

“Yes my aunt tells everything about our lives. That's actually how I knew you were married. Seriously you could have emailed, or texted me.”

“Sorry, I didn't honestly know if you were still mad at me.”

“I'm not, now why don't you all sit with me, my son, and husband. My son Matthew is Colin's age, two.” They went to the movie and watched it even the adults were laughing at the pets. They then went out for dinner with Elenor, her husband, and son. At the end of the night they were exhausted, so they went home and slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.
> 
> Half way through the month. This may or may not continue after the month, because I'm having fun with it.


End file.
